1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an input device to control elements of a graphical user interface, the input device being of the type having at least one input element with a number of actuatable buttons, and at least one rotatable input element that is actuated at least along one substantially horizontal axis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Large quantities of data (radiological data sets or data objects) are regularly acquired in the implementation of imaging methods in medical technology (for example magnetic resonance tomography, computed tomography etc.). Various methods (known as browsers) are known for the necessary inspection, processing and assessment of these acquired data. These browsers for radiological data sets allow the presentation of the data sets in various views for the user (radiologist, MRTA).
These browsers are normally operated via a graphical user interface (GUI). The high functionality of current browser applications is often reflected in sophisticated and elaborate GUIs. However, these GUIs generally display only a small portion of the available functions. Most of the additional available functions can only be displayed via indirect paths, for example by context menus or additional graphical elements (known as panels) that can be overlaid and hidden.
The current typical input device for GUIs is primarily a mouse (or related devices such as trackballs or touchpads) that is operated with one (normally the dominant) hand. In specific situations, a keyboard is added. This primarily occurs for text input, but keyboard shortcuts (hotkeys) are often also used. These keyboard shortcuts are used for the most part to directly activate functions that are difficult to access or frequently necessary. However, for the vast majority of the operating processes the input is based exclusively on the (one-handed) use of the mouse or comparable input devices.
This mode of operation is often not only subjectively perceived by users to be suboptimal, but additionally contradicts objective scientific models according to which the person preferably and more efficiently uses both hands in a parallel or serial asymmetrical work process (dominant hand: manipulation; non-dominant hand: context/administration of tools).
Since the operation of GUIs by means of an asymmetrical, one-handed input has its weaknesses (low efficiency, among other things, but also lopsided physical stress of the body, low comfort), input devices for the non-dominant hand have been developed for specific application fields (3D navigation). However, these input devices exhibit the disadvantage that they cannot be applied for use in the aforementioned browsers.
Devices of the cited type are described in DE 600 31 928 T2, which pertains to an input device and information processing device. The input device has a handle part and a pointer part. The handle part possesses a rotation part that can be depressed by an arbitrary finger of the user.
A multi-dimensional input device is known from DE 11 2006 001 161 T5, which has a first, second and third sensors that respectively correspond to different degrees of freedom, and generate multiple signals.
A pointer control with a control stud (peg) and a hand rest is known from WO 99/42919. The device is equipped with a hand rest that brings the hand and the fingers into a position that is suitable for the operation of the control stud.